Lord Tubbington
Lord Tubbington ist Brittanys Kater. Er leidet an Übergewicht, was wahrscheinlich daher kommt, dass er nur Menschennahrung zu sich nimmt. Außerdem ist er der Co-Produzent von Brittanys Webshow "Fondue For Two." Biografie 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|left|Brittany und Lord TubbingtonIn Das jüngste Gerücht ist Lord Tubbingtons erster Auftritt. Man sieht ihn, als Brittany Mercedes und Tina in ihrer Webshow "Fondue For Two" interviewt, Brittany nimmt ihn hoch und Lord Tubbington leckt das Fondue aus dem Topf. Brittany meint, dass er nur das isst, was sie auch isst und dass er immer ihr Tagebuch liest. Später interviewt Brittany ihn, weil Santana ihr Interview abgesagt hat. 'Staffel Drei' thumb|Lord Tubbington in "2 Girls 1 Cat"In Irisch was los trägt Brittany ihn in ihrem Zimmer umher und wünscht sich später von Rory, dass Lord Tubbington Zuckerstangen kacken kann, wobei sie offenbart, dass sie jede Nacht versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen. In Saturday Night Glee-ver spielt Lord Tubbington in Brittanys und Santanas Sexvideo, "2 Girls and 1 Cat", mit. 'Staffel Vier' In Britney 2.0 sagt Brittany zu Lord Tubbington, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihm reden würde, da er einer Gang beigetreten sei. Er trägt unter anderem eine Sonnenbrille. thumb|left|Lord Tubbington spielt OnlinespieleIn Kalender Boys sieht man ihn, während Marley zu "Fondue For Two" bei Brittany ist. Marley sagt, dass er denkt, er würde gern abnehmen und eine Online-Spielsucht habe, da er am Laptop Spiele spielt. Außerdem sieht man ihn während This Is The New Year. In Heimliche Laster ist er wieder während "Fondue For Two" zu sehen, so Brittany verrät, dass sein "heimliches Laster" ist Scientology zu lesen. thumb|Lord Tubbington bei Mord Than WordsIn Letzte Chancen mit Schuss sagt Brittany ihm, dass sie ihn liebt und Sam schlägt vor, dass die New Directions für ihn singen könnten und sie singen More Than Words für ihn. Dann sagt Sam, dass er mit Brittany, Lord Tubbington und Lady Tubbington eine "Pseudo-Familie" gründen wolle. In Vom Finden der Liebe sieht man ihn während Brittanys "Fondue For Two" mit Santana, wie er die beiden filmt. 'Staffel Fünf' thumb|left|Lord Tubbington in "Queso Por Dos"In 100 bemerkt Rachel während einer neuen Folge von "Fondue For Two", dass er mit Lady Tubbington herumknutscht und fragt, ob das wirklich passiert, was Brittany für die Kamera bestätigt. 'Staffel Sechs' In Was die Welt jetzt braucht erscheint Lord Tubbington während einer spanischen Ausgabe von Brittanys "Fondue For Two", in dem Fall "Queso Por Dos" und versucht zusammen mit Lady Tubbington eine Piñata zu Fall zu bringen. Anschließend wird von Alma, die der diesmalige Gast der Sendung ist, festgestellt, dass er und Lady Tubbington ein Buch lesen. Vorherige Erwähnung Brittany behauptete früher, dass sie eine teuflische Katze hätte, welche ihr Tagebuch liest. Es ist möglich, dass damit Lord Tubbington (oder Charity) gemeint ist. Angaben zu seiner Diät *Er isst nur Menschenessen. *Er macht momentan die Atkins-Diät, wurde aber dabei erwischt, wie er zu Arby's schlich. *Er hat geraucht und tut es jetzt, zu Brittanys Missfallen, wieder. *Er ist angeblich von Extasy abhänging. *Brittany füttert ihn mit Nougat und Streuseln und reibt seinen Bauch mit Glitzerstäben, um ihn dazu zu kriegen, Zuckerstangen zu kacken. *Als Marley versucht ihre "Tierpsychic"-Kräfte an ihm zu demonstrieren, vermutet sie, dass er versucht, Gewicht zu verlieren sowie eine Online-Spielsucht hat. Dies wurde zwar von Brittany verneint, könnte aber wahr sein. Trivia *In New York! hat Brittany ein extra großes T-Shirt für ihn gekauft und meint, dass er heiß darin aussehen würde. *Er wurde wahrscheinlich von Jesse verurteilt, wie in Totenfeier zugestimmt wurde. *In Auf dem Weg erwähnt Brittany, dass sie sich auf den Tag freut, an dem Lord Tubbington seine Extasysucht überwindet. *In Saturday Night Glee-ver kommt er in Brittanys und Santanas veröffentlichtem Sexvideo "2 Girls, 1 Cat" vor und verrichtet darin Haushaltsarbeiten. *In Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit wird er von Brittany erwähnt, die die Vernachlässigung ihres Präsidentenamtes damit begründet, sich unter anderem im Schneeballsystem des kleinen Lord Tubbington verfangen zu haben. *Es wird mehrere Male angegeben, dass er ein Drogen- und Nikotinproblem hat. *Laut Naya Rivera liebt Santana Lord Tubbington, da "er all ihre Hausarbeiten macht". *Brittany beschuldigt ihn viele Dinge zu tun, die für Katzen unmöglich wären, wie zum Beispiel rauchen, ins Gefängnis gehen, ihr Tagebuch lesen und sich einer Gang anschließen. Jedoch kann es sein, dass Lord Tubbington sehr schlau ist, da er zum Beispiel Hausarbeiten verrichten kann. *Er wiegt 25 Pfund (12,5 kg). *Er liebt, wie Brittany, Fondue. *Er kann lesen. *Er kann einen Computer benutzen. *Er ist ein Scientologist. (Heimliche Laster) *Er ist in der Lage, dem KKK-Clan für Katzen beizutreten. *Brittany musste seinen E-Mail-Account löschen, da er Sam Hassmails geschrieben hat. (Letzte Chancen mit Schuss) *Er datete Mr. Puss, aber in Letzte Chancen mit Schuss ist unklar, ob sie noch zusammen sind. Kategorie:Haustiere